Triangle
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: BrucexJack. What if Bruce Wayne and Napier were happily engaged, unknown to each other as their counterparts, keeping either life as Batman or the Joker a secret? What happens when the two worlds collide? Set during TDK, tragedy fiction
1. Teaser

"Bruce, where's my goddamn tie?"

"_I don't know, did you check on the bed?"_

"I'm gonna be late for work, can't I use one of yours?"

"_I told you, check the bed!"_

The blond rolled his eyes, groaning deeply into the intercom. _Fine, I'll check the goddamn bed for my goddamn tie. _He strides around the master bedroom tucking the back of his oxford into his pinstriped slacks. Behind him, he can gently hear the other man's footsteps coming up the stairs.

He takes a deep breath inward, then sighing he notices the small wrapped present sitting on his side of the bed.

He picks it up; Attached is a note written in gold flake addressing himself.

_Dear Jack, _

_The man I would love to spend the rest of my life with_

He can feel his heart stop, and tears apart the red tissue paper, opening the tiny box. He takes it into his palm staring at the platinum wedding band. He turns, seeking for an explanation or answer from his lover of one year.

"Bruce… this is…"

The wealthy billionaire clasps his hands over the blond's, searching for the soft eyes. "Jack, will you marry me?"

"Muh…. Marry you…?" His legs gave out and fell onto the bed, staring at the ring. "You want to marry me? Why?"

Bruce sighed, taking a seat next to his lover, "I love you, Jack. What else can I say besides that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

Jack shrugged, "But we're almost always apart from each other from work…"

"I can fix that."

"I'm a bad cook, I burn almost everything…."

"It's okay, you'll learn."

"Sometimes I'm away for long periods of time…"

"Jack…" He took his hands, "Though I will definitely miss you as I always have, I've always welcomed you back home haven't I?"

Jack sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Yes, you have…"

Bruce cupped both sides of his lover's face before planting a kiss on the scarred lower lip, "Then tell me you love me."

Jack parted his lips, letting the billionaire invade his body once again, and in between breaks he panted out, "I love you."

"Then will you marry me?"

Jack slipped his ring finger into the platinum band, sighing in satisfaction. "Yes, Bruce Wayne, I'll marry you."

Bruce giggled to himself, pushing his brand new fiancé into the sheets, kissing his neck and fondling the man's sides.

"B-but I gotta go to work now, I'm already late!"

"No, you're not. I told you them you had a very important date with your fiancé."

Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Bruce's broad shoulders, "You need to stop doing that baby, they're gonna fire me one of these days…"

"Mmm, do you really need a job, Jack? I'm the wealthiest man in America, you don't need to worry about money."

"Can we talk about this later please?"

Nibbling all over his lover's neck, Bruce intertwined his fingers within Jack's. "How about over dinner, my treat."

Jack sighed, "Ohhhhkay." And smirking, he took Bruce's lips into his own once again.

* * *

><p>On the darker side of Gotham, waited The Joker's henchmen for their first night into their brand new city. Gathered around an abandoned pub, they waited for their boss, whose face was unknown to them.<p>

"Where is he? I was told to get here at 7pm, I gotta goddamn family with dinner on the table!"

Another man growled, looking up from polishing his gun. "We were _all _told to be here, the boss is two fuckin' hours late!"

Another man chimed in, "Ya think he forgot about us or set us up?"

Packing up his weapons and throwing them into a ratty bag, the first man walked off, "I don't know about you girls but I'm not missing out because of some Joker guy wants us to rob a bank."

Another shrugged, "Does anyone have his number?"

The dozen looked around, each pulling out their cell phones, checking for any messages or memos they possibly have not received.

"I got it!" One exclaimed, typing on his cell phone.

.

.

.

"I-I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me for a minute…" Jack shook his head as he looked down at his cellphone, vibrating out of control from a mass amount of messages.

Bruce playfully frowned, "I thought you weren't on call."

Jack shrugged, excusing himself from the table "I thought I wasn't either. Just one second, I'll be right back!"

Smiling, Bruce took a long gulp from his glass of champagne, "I'll be here."

Walking into the back, by the men's restroom, he opened his messages.

_Where are you? Meet at Reggie's Bar, midnight._

_-Dopey_

Taking a minute to think, he returned to the message, typing out his response and hitting send.

_Get a video camera._

_-J_

* * *

><p><em>Okay so that was a teeny tiny teaser chapter for an upcoming story. DON'T WORRY ABOUT MOONSTRUCK OR SWS! I JUST NOW STARTED UP AGAIN, needed a bit of my inspiration back and now the computer with those specific documnets is not with me at the moment, but expect in the next week. Summary will not be added until the next chapter, keep yourselves guessing, hopefully this will keep you entertained til I update again. <em>

_-Ididntdoit07_


	2. The Monster

Triangle: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything else updated soon...

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey. What was that about?"<p>

Jack shook his head as he removed his blazer from the chair, wrapping it around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He stuck his phone into the coat pocket, waving towards their waiter.

Bruce looks up from his glass, "Wh-why?"

Shrugging, he shoves his chair back under the table, "I don't know, the same reason why I'm on call." He looks up, noticing the disappointment painted upon his lover's face. Sighing, he knelt down in front of Bruce, "I'm so sorry babe, I'll make it up to you."

Playfully pouting, Bruce crossed his arms over his chest. "You better, mister."

They shared a smile, and Jack leaned in to plant a small kiss on the billionaire's lips. "I'll be back later, and I'll take you out tomorrow night okay?"

Bruce nodded a thanks to the waiter as he took the bill, and then squeezed Jack's hand. "Have fun, go save the world!"

Jack scoffed as he began to giggle, "Alright, love you."

"I love you." Bruce grinned as he watched Jack leave him, once again. _Oh, one of these days Jack, I'm gonna steal you and if the world thinks I'm gonna share you, they're in for one helluva surprise._

_Camcorder, check. Don't be late._

* * *

><p>Turning the black Lincoln off and exiting the car, Jack moved to the trunk to pull out three duffle bags and a smaller tool box from the town car, slamming the trunk down as he strode up to the rundown house on the lower east side of Gotham, and coming up to the front door, kicks it open and slides in.<p>

Tossing every bag into the linoleum on the bathroom floor, he tosses off his blazer and digs into the bags, pulling out every tool he needs, throwing them onto the counter.

A deck of cards, a pack of cigarettes, a bottle of vodka, a scalpel, a tube of lipstick, black grease, paint, dye, fishing line, a sewing kit, and various hardware tools now littered the room.

Taking the cuffs off of his oxford and rolling the sleeves halfway up his forearms, and takes his first weapon—the scalpel, tossing the safety across the room, and leans in close to the mirror.

Drawing a deep breath inward, he grabs one side of his face, pulling down on his cheek and raises the scalpel to his cheek, and digs the tip into the side, and slides it down, slicing the entire side of his face.

He sighs in relief, placing the scalpel back on the counter, and burrows his nails into the incision, tearing it apart.

The 'skin' peels off from his face, revealing terrible scars beneath the makeup. The silicone is thrown away, and after minutes of scrubbing, the permanent smile is revealed.

He flicks his tongue against the edges of his mouth, finally free after months of hiding. Grinning widely in satisfaction, he rips off his oxford, throwing it in a plastic garbage bag, doing the same with his trousers, socks, and undershirt.

He tightens a black garter around his thigh, and two more on his calves, all containing knives of some sort, then pulls the dark violet pants over them, fastening it at his waist. Throwing a blue button down over his body, he re-clothes himself, buttoning up his vest, fixing his tie, and tucking the suspenders straps underneath his vest.

Happy with his appearance he tucks his blond curls behind his ears, dragging a temporary green color through the locks. And wiping off the extra dye on his vest, he dips his fingers into the black grease paint covering his eyes.

Finished, he licks his blood red smile, and looks down to his left hand at the platinum engagement ring. Sighing, he pulls it off and places it neatly on the top of the counter.

He rustles around with his things, tucking the deck of cards into a pocket on his lapel, and pulls a cigarette out, popping it in between his lips.

_Wait til they get a load of me…_

* * *

><p>Bruce sighed to himself from inside the cowl, running his gaze over the impersonators and Crane. <em>Why did you have to do this tonight of all nights? My engagement night. You're lucky I have my rules or I'd throw you right over the parking deck. <em>

_Alright, Bruce just tell em' to fuck off for ruining tonight._

"Don't let me find you out here again…" he growled, strutting back to the Tumbler, attempting to disguise a limp from the rottweilers earlier.

"But we're trying to help you!" The fat one frowned.

"I don't need help!"

Crane smirked. "Not in my diagnosis…"

"What gives you the right? What's the difference between you and me?" He struggled against the restraints keeping him, the other impersonators and Crane strapped together.

"I'm not wearing hockey pads…"

He looked down in embarrassment, as the Tumbler pulled away and as they waited for the GPD to take them to the cells, not knowing another threat was waiting close by.

_Batman, Batman, Batman..._

_What do you think you are, some kind of superman?_

_A hero, now inspiring people to play Halloween on a weekly basis. _

He giggles out loud, spying down from the upper deck, halfway debating whether to act or not.

"Boss?"

With no reply or order yet, the goons exchange glances and shrugs to each other. "Are we going in…?"

He holds up a gloved finger. _Not yet…_

The Tumbler roars away, leaving a firey trail in its wake.

"Boss?"

The Joker sighs at their incapability to retain any sort of patience and lets out a low growl, "Go."

He looks down below, waiting for his men to jump the unexpecting imposters; so much for playing the hero. He laughs outloud, voice resounding throughout the deck, sending shivers down to every soul.

_The screams._

_The bloodlust._

_Douglas._

_Gunfire._

The door swings open with the painted menace supporting himself against the frame of the small home. Groaning as he holds his stomach, he stumbles into the house, using one hand to navigate into the restroom. Coughing, and beginning to gag he leans right over the toilet, spilling out the contents of his stomach.

Dry heaving for another few minutes, he finally calms himself down enough to splash water onto his face, rubbing the grease paint off with a small towel.

He stares at himself in the mirror, halfway between the Jack Bruce loved and the monster of Gotham City. Tearing off his gloves, the man searches in his luggage for the vial and needle he needed to mask his alter ego. Carefully setting them on the counter, he peels his crimson stained shirt away from his body, gently tracing the area in which he was injured.

Taking up one of the washcloths in the bathroom, he douses it in the alcohol, holding his breath as he presses it against the gash on his left side. _Fuck. _

He stabs the needle into the small vial of penicillin, extracting an ounce, and jabs it into the wound, hissing outloud.

He strips down completely, stepping into the shower in the early hours of the morning, washing the blood, dirt, sweat, and paint off of him.

Scrubbing the green out of his blond locks turns the water at his feet a deep emerald. He shampoos his hair three times until the water is clear and there is no more residue of the green left on him.

Stepping out and washing himself up, the only thing left are the scars on his face. He takes a seat in front of his mirror, pulling out his own collection of fx makeup and silicone kits, molding them over his scars and painting them to match his complexion, including every pore and hair.

He redresses himself, returning the ring to his finger, locking everything away under the bed and locks to door, where he steps out again as Jack Napier, leaving the Joker behind in the other side of the city.

* * *

><p>Sorry, short chapter I know, but let me know what you think! It wont continue without you guys, so give me some input!<br>3ididntdoit07


End file.
